Surprises
by scottiegal2012
Summary: Kathryn finds out she's pregnant and all hell breaks loose when the Maquis show up. Set somewhere in space…. Okay… I won't. ... M... M? This is not an M... Rating changed to T. semi-non graphic birth scene.


Title: Surprise  
Rating: M  
Relationships: J/C  
Disclaimer: Space, the final frontier… a frontier that is owned by such as Mrs. Roddenburry and Paramount Pictures (At least I think paramount still owns it…) Regardless of who actually claims rights, it isn't me ;)  
Summery: Kathryn finds out she's pregnant and all hell breaks loose when the Maquis show up. Set somewhere in space…. Okay… I won't. ;)  
UPDATE: For all of canonized Voyager readers, Chakotay originally ordered sausage with his waffles. Something that shocked me when I reread this fic, now knowing he is vegetarian. I changed that. ;) Thanks for all of the support.

PART ONE DISCOVERIES

Kathryn walked onto the bridge and leaned against the rail. She looked around and smiled as she watched her crew barely awake, but ready for duty. Harry and Tuvok were both dozing off she noticed, so she walked up to the back and over to them.

"Good morning gentlemen." She smiled. "Why don't you two go get some breakfast?"

She patted Harry's back and he grinned at her. "Thanks Captain!" He wandered toward the turbolift followed by Tuvok. The doors slid closed behind them and they were off toward the Mess Hall.

Kathryn walked back to her chair and sat down.

She watched the goings on around her for the next hour until Tom found his way to the bridge. "Good morning Lieutenant, up late?"

Tom grumbled something and headed for his station where he casually let his head fall to the console. He began to softly snore and before long he was sound asleep. Kathryn found all of this amusing which was shocking the hell out of Chakotay. He finally asked exactly what was on his mind.

"May I ask, Kathryn, what reason do you have to be so happy this morning?" He scratched his ruffled hair and stared at his wife.

"I'll tell you if you buy me some breakfast at an old diner in . . . Maryland." She smiled at him and he smiled back, accepting the challenge.

The two left the sleeping pilot in charge and headed off for the holodeck. When they arrived Chakotay began entering random commands, attempting to recreate an old 21st century diner for their breakfast. After about fifteen minutes of perfecting, he finally stood back.

"Alright!" He announced. "After you, my dear."

"Better be good." Was all she said as she walked through the doors.

They entered onto a sidewalk busy with early shoppers and people racing off for work. Along the street, trees and flowers bloomed and were greening indicating that it was spring. Birds sang from the rooftops and shopkeepers opened up the doors to let the fresh air in. The couple walked down the street hand in hand toward the little diner that overlooked the beach and the beautiful Atlantic Ocean.

"Amazing, aren't I?" He asked slipping his arm around her slim waist.

"I must admit; I'm pretty impressed. Even Reg would have a hard time beating this." She layed her head on his shoulder and he walked her inside.

"Table for two?" The waitress greeted them with a smile.

"Please, outside if you can." Chakotay answered.

She led them onto the porch and down a long flight of stairs to the landing at the bottom. The landing was a large, finished, screened-in platform that rested on the beach. Tables were scattered about in private corners and there was room for a dance or two should the occasion call for it. "Can I get you a drink to start off this beautiful morning?" The waitress asked as she handed them each a menu.

"Coffee for both of us please." Chakotay spoke softly.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Tell me what has put you in such a good mood today?" He asked while he casually flipped through the menu.

"Well..." She teased. "I woke up after a full sleep next to a wonderful man...You'd never guess who."

"Don't hold me in suspense." He pleaded sarcastically putting the menu down.

"I changed and wandered around the ship with Naomi until she had to go eat breakfast. Then I went down to engineering where I had a nice chat with B'Elanna. After that I got a call from Starfleet sending out our new orders, which won't be in effect until June, and it's April now leaving us I'd say a good two months of leisure time. The worst part of my morning is the Doctor calling me and telling me I'm overdue for my appointment. Being in the mood I was in already I agreed to go down. After that I headed for the bridge and that's when I met up with you."

"I bought you breakfast for that?" He sighed. "I thought it would be better."

"I'm not finished yet." She sat back as the waitress walked over.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked pulling a pen from her hair.

"I'd like some french toast with maple syrup and a bowl of fruit." Kathryn smiled.

"Fruit for me too." Chakotay added. "But I'd like waffles and hot apples with that."

"Anything else?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

She smiled and wandered away again.

"Ever wonder what holo-characters think of us?" Chakotay asked quietly as if it would offend the girl.

Kathryn laughed and shook her head. "How did I wind up marrying a tall handsome idiot like you?"

He smiled sweetly and shrugged. "You said there was more?"

"Hmmm..." She swallowed a sip of coffee and nodded. "Here's where it gets good."

He leaned foreward eagerly.

"The doctor called me while I was in the turbolift about twenty minutes before I actually made it to the bridge. He told me he wanted to see me as soon as possible. I told him I wasn't busy and could go down right away. He told me that would be advisable. So I stopped the turbolift and headed back to Sickbay. Just when I thought I'd be safe for another four months. I walked in and he gave me a worried look. I immediately got worried myself but I stayed quiet. He had me lay down on one of the beds and close my eyes. He also said something like relax this won't hurt, but that was when I felt a sharp sting on my wrist. I flinched in surprise but stayed quiet. I heard him sighing a lot but that didn't bother me, he does it all the time. I laid perfectly still for what seemed like ages. After... oh ... I'd say five minutes he had me sit up and tell him how I've been feeling. After I was done, he told me what he had been suspecting. He wasn't sympathetic, excited, angry, upset, he just told me in a flat kind of tone. He told me that I'm about three weeks pregnant." She stopped talking and watched the expression on Chakotay's face turn from the eager listener, to the shocked father, to the excited but suddenly worried husband.

"Kathryn . . .?" Was all he could say.

She let him swallow this bit of news and she slid around the table so she was sitting next to him. "Are you okay, honey?"

"Yeah, I'm better than okay. I'm very happy Kathryn, but . . . I don't know what to say."

"Obviously." She leaned against him and kissed him on the cheek. "Maybe you can get some tips from Neelix and Tom."

"Has Neelix called?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, he did, but he didn't have time for a chat he just needed to relay a message to Admiral Paris." She looked into his eyes. "Are you really happy, Chakotay?"

"Yes, I'm just a bit overwhelmed." He smiled at her. "And now you've got me worrying and I'm going to be a nervous wreck until you have the baby."

"That's alright, I could use a little of that in my life right about now, especially coming from you."

"How are you feeling baby?" He slipped his arm around her and pulled her head against his chest.

"A little hungry, actually." She looked up and saw the waitress coming back.

"Here you go." She said sliding the plates in front of them. "Is something wrong with the food?" She asked Chakotay in a panic when she saw how he looked.

"No, no!" He assured her, taking a huge bite and grinning.

Satisfied she wandered off again.

Kathryn burst into laughter as Chakotay struggled to swallow the lump he was attempting to chew. She ate her own food and the two of them talked for the next couple of hour about what they would do with an infant and what they would name her/him.

PART TWO NO MORE SECRETS

The next few months passed without event. All was quiet as Voyager's crew got settled in and relaxed. No one had found out about Kathryn's pregnancy, but the two were planning to tell everyone by the time she reached her fifth month. By that time they wouldn't have a choice. August came and went and Kathryn was starting to look like she was putting on a little weight. Harry and Tom, of course, were the one's to notice.

"What's the matter captain?" Tom asked one day as Kathryn walked lazily onto the bridge.

"Nothing. Why?" She answered back.

"No need to get snappy because you're putting on a little weight, everyone does it sometime or another." Tom mumbled.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut expecting a phaser to go flying in Tom's direction. Instead their captain merely nodded and sat down.

"Not feeling well?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, that's not it, I'm feeling fine actually. AND I'm not putting on 'weight'." She quoted her fingers in the air.

Tom rolled his eyes. "Denial is a person's means of escape, a way for them to get away from the truth by making themselves look like a fool. Associated phrase; 'In denial'."

Chakotay walked out of the Breifing room while Tom was still rambling and caught him by the ear. "Stop."

Tom immediately shut his mouth and turned back to the forward screen.

"Time to say something I think." Kathryn whispered to Chakotay.

"I'm guessing so." Chakotay stood up and walked out. A few minutes later he snuck back in with a large piece of paper. He held it behind Kathryn and everyone on the bridge read it.

"Oh. . . my . . . GOD!" Tom spoke the thoughts of all of them. The sign said: SHE'S PREGNANT in big red letters. Kathryn turned around to see her not-so-innocent husband fling the paper into Harry's hands. She tried not to smile but couldn't help it. Samantha Wildman hugged her tightly and B'Elanna grinned. Tuvok was the only one not excited.

"Congratulations, Captain Janeway." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Tuvok." She smiled at him and he stared back.

Rolling her eyes she turned back to face Chakotay who had red marker along the edge of his hand. "I'm guessing you are the guilty one here."

"What makes you say so?" He asked, confused.

She pointed at his hand and he tried hard to come up with a reason, but it didn't work.

"Saved me the trouble." She smiled at him and let him hug her tightly.

Harry looked around. "Are we breaking protocol?" He asked. No one answered so he shrugged and joined them on the lower part of the bridge. He hugged Kathryn and even kissed her on her cheek, making her blush slightly.

They all talked for a long time until the excitement wore off and boredom returned to the bridge. Kathryn and Chakotay and some others left and Harry, Tom, and Tuvok remained on the bridge.

"I can't believe she's really going to have a baby." Harry spoke up after a while.

"You and me both." Tom turned around to face Harry and Tuvok.

"It's perfectly logical for her to be pregnant, in fact, I expected it. She and the Commander wed nearly 1 and 3/4 of a year ago. I am quite surprised it had not happened sooner, given your human fascination with procreation." Tuvok ran a scan of the surrounding area while he talked.

"Truer words were never spoken, I think." Harry replied. "I can't wait though."

"I can." Tom whined. "After she has the baby, you know the Doctor will have her off her feet and we'll have to put up with Chakotay."

Harry whined and began to loudly protest when Tuvok held his hand up.

"What is it?" Tom asked.

"It may be nothing, Lieutenant, but I would like to take a closer look. Please bring us within 7,000 kilometers of that asteroid Mr. Paris."

Tom did as he was told and took Voyager in a low orbit around the large space rock. As they went around the side closest to that system's sun, the three saw a spike off of the aft engine.

"Could be a cloaked ship." Harry thought out loud.

"Regardless of what it is, Harry, we should call the Captain." Tom spoke up.

"You are correct, Mr. Paris. Tuvok to Captain Janeway."

"Go ahead." Came the answer.

"We may have a ship closing in on us."

"I'm on my way. Janeway out." She tapped her comm badge and smiled at Chakotay. "Finally some action around here."

"You're supposed to want everything calm and nice right now, Kathryn." He spoke up.

"But that's just ... boring." They took the turbolift to the bridge and went straight to Harry's station.

"I can't find it now, Captain, but something was there. I think it was a cloaked ship. All we got from the sensors was a sort of echo, like our engine release backing up, but we'd still see it were that the case." Harry tapped a few keys and shrugged. "Sorry, no good."

"How long did it last?" She asked

"One point three seconds, Captain." Tuvok answered.

"Keep an eye out. I want you to call me as soon as you see it should it pop up again. I'll be in my quarters." She walked out and Chakotay sat down.

"Bizzare isn't it?" Tom asked him.

"Not really." Chakotay answered absently.

"I mean the Captain being pregnant." Tom groaned.

Chakotay smiled. "Sorry. Guess I missed that part of the conversation. It was at first but I've had time to get used to the idea. What do you think about it?"

"Kinda bizzare. We've always seen her as the sort of person no one could hurt and now this little thing is gonna be awfully painful. I just hope I'm not there to see it."

Chakotay chuckled and shook his head.

PART THREE SETTING ASIDE ALL DIFFERENCES

The sun stretched across space directly in front of them. Tom squinted and scanned the area. "Nothing, Captain."

Kathryn shook her head. "I know there's something out there. Reverse at full impulse, Mr. Paris." She watched as the sun began to shrink back to a comfortable size. "There." She pointed at a blip on Harry's console. "Scan sector 15, Tuvok."

"There seems to be radioactive emisions coming from that area, Captain." Tuvok reported.

"Take us a little closer, Tom." She slowly walked to Tom's station and rested her arms on his chair. "Scan it again Tuvok, get me any information on it."

Chakotay walked onto the bridge. "Any luck?"

"It's a ship, Commander." Harry mumbled.

"Is it the same thing that you found a few months back? That 'echo'?" Chakotay asked.

Harry nodded.

Chakotay walked around the edge of the bridge and sat at a computer console viewing this "ship" himself. "I don't see it." He mumbled.

"It's a slight spike in radioactivity, Chakotay." Kathryn said.

"I see it. It's small."

"Don't mean much. Borg shuttles are small."

Chakotay sighed. He walked to Kathryn's side and looked at her. "Shouldn't you be in bed by now?"

"I couldn't sleep without knowing what this thing is."

"Now that you know," He teased. "Shouldn't you head off? I'll call you the

moment anything happens."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Yes." He smiled at her and kissed her gently. He walked her to the turbolift.

"You only have to endure this babying for another month, sweetheart." He slipped his arms around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I know. I'm just ... not used to letting anything happen on my ship without my total involvement." She sighed.

"You need to think of what's best for our baby, my love. Then your ship is second."

"Starfleet would disagree."

"Since when did what they say matter to you?"

"Since I reentered their jurisdiction."

"Screw Starfleet. Think about our baby." He smiled at her and stroked her hair back behind her ears. "Go on to bed. Get some sleep." He kissed her againd and gently nudged her into the turbolift. "Love you." He said as the doors closed.

Kathryn walked into her quarters and layed down in her bed. She pulled the blankets up around her and rolled over so she could see out the window. She watched the stars lazily drift by. Her eyes slowly closed and she didn't fight it. Kathryn fell asleep in the peaceful knowledge that Chakotay would take care of them all.

In her sleep she faintly heard a quiet hum and swish. She heard voices in a language she recognized but wasn't quite sure of. They were speaking softly. It was Bajoran she realized with sudden shock. She sat up to find she was no longer in her room. She was in a holding cell. The walls were all steel and there was a single mat in the corner. She had been laying on the cold metal floor. A door was at the other end, a tiny grated window was set in the top of it. She walked over to it but couldn't see out. She advised herself against jumping to see and just sat down with her back against it.

After a while, the door swished open. That was one of the sounds she had heard in her sleep. A woman walked in. She was wearing the traditional Maquis clothing, Kathryn recognized with horror. The ship they had seen was Maquis.

'Shouldn't Chakotay have recognized the emissions?' She asked herself than shook her head. 'He wouldn't have thought of that.'

"Why am I here?" She asked.

"I don't know, I think your bait. They don't tell me much. But if you are, it's perfect. Who in their right mind would abandon there lovely wife and precious baby?" She mocked.

Kathryn shook her head. "You people disgust me." She sat back against the wall to avoid getting kicked by the Maquis woman who reminded her so much of B'Elanna when she had first come aboard Voyager. "I have a friend that was alot like you."

"Torres." The Maquis woman stated flatly. "She was my blood sister."

This shocked Kathryn.

"We will get her back too."

"You're not getting anyone BACK! They're Starfleet officers on my ship." Kathryn protested, but the woman silenced her with a finger.

"I was authorized to use force to control you so long as your not killed. A dead Captain isn't the greatest of bait is it?" She smirked. "Besides if you want to stay pregnant with your baby safe inside of you, you better behave." She walked out and the door shut behind her.

Kathryn realized she now had a vulnerability that was beyond any she'd ever had. Her baby was more important to her than anything else in her life excluding Chakotay. Her crew used to be her only weakness but now as time went on and she created a life for herself, she realized she was gaining more and more points of vulnerability. She curled up on the filthy mat, her arms crossed over her stomach. She rocked back and forth, trying not to cry. She needed her husband. But she couldn't have him so she had to be strong through this, no matter how long it takes.

Hours passed by before anyone came around. The door opened and she slowly and carefully sat up. A man walked in. He looked like he could be there commander. "My name is Tiberius." He spoke softly, unlike most Maquis she had met. "I would like to tell you why you're here. Are you hungry?"

She nodded, but didn't speak.

"Well than ... " He held the door back for her, letting her pass.

"Aren't you going to tie me up?"

He shook his head. "Where would you go? We plan on letting you wander about whenever you feel like it. I don't want you hurt, Captain Janeway, I just want our people back and I knew you'd put up a struggle if you were left to decide. Taking you out of the picture puts our man in charge." He looked at her waiting for an answer.

"I put him as my second in command because he's a Starfleet officer whom I trust with my very life." She looked up at him.

"I was recently informed by one of my crew that the child you carry is his. Is this true?"

"Why should I tell you?" She asked curiously. "If your reason of taking me was to get Chakotay in command, than why ask if he's the father of my child? Why even bring that up?" She stared at him hard.

"Just asking. If for any reason he resists, I have something to fall back on. His woman and her baby." Tiberius led her out of the cell and up to his personal dining area. "Have a seat." He offered pulling a chair out for her.

She sat and placed both hands on the table.

"Please excuse the food, Captain, we rarely eat well. We're quite poor actually."

A plate was set in front of her. The food was molding and the glass of milk in front of her was curdled.

"I'm not hungry Tiberius, I'd rather not eat." She put one hand on her stomach, wondering what food like that would do to the baby. Or what no food at all would do.

"Very well. Perhaps later than?" He asked.

"Yes, later." She agreed and watched him eat.

"Captain, I've been meaning to ask you... How was the trip in the Delta

Quandrent? I've heard so much about it but I wanted to ask you in person. I'm really quite curious."

She shrugged. "You seem like you would be. It was a long trip. Plenty of enemies to be made and some friends there too."

He nodded encouraging her to go on.

"The Borg weren't our worst enemy. Species 8472 was. Should we ever be attacked by them, every culture, race, and alliance would be forced to lay their differences aside and fight together to destroy them."

"I could deal with that. If we do get attacked, Captain, I'd come to you personally and request an alliance." He grinned.

She couldn't help but smile back.

"You are the only one among Starfleet that has ever accepted the Maquis as people."

"You are people. The Maquis members of my crew are some of my closest friends. That's what makes me say they won't come back willingly."

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." He swallowed and was quiet.

Back on Voyager Tom was trying hard to trace the source of the transport off of the ship and where it went to. The signal was distorted and he couldn't find it.

Harry let his arms fall to his side and Tom looked up at him. "What?"

"The Captain's quarters." He spoke slowly.

Chakotay stood up and faced Harry. "The transport was out of her room or into it?"

"Out." Harry answered. "To the ship over there."

"Send out a hail!" Chakotay ordered.

Harry did as he asked and within minutes they got a response.

The face of Cammander Tiberius appeared in front of Chakotay.

"Ahhh..." The commander sighed. "You've figured me out, have you now, Chakotay?"

"Return Captain Janeway, Tiberius."

"Why?" Tiberius looked surprised. "I want my people back, Chakotay. I want the Maquis back. I want our people to be together again."

Chakotay shook his head. "We belong here now. And Kathryn belongs where I'm standing now."

"We won't hurt her, Chakotay. The Two of us are becoming fast friends, though she did say at one point that you would never come back. I didn't believe her. Unless you and every Maquis on board that ship come over here, I won't return her."

"There are no Maquis on this ship, Tiberius. By now you should've figured that out." Chakotay walked up closer to the screen. "Give me my wife back." He growled.

"I'm sorry, you know where I stand." The screen went off leaving Chakotay starring into space.

Kathryn had been watching from the corner of the Maquis bridge. "That didn't go as planned, did it?"

"No." Tiberius mumbled.

"I told you it wouldn't. Why don't you let me go back and you go recrute someone else?"

Tiberius shook his head and walked over to her. He put his hand on her back to force her out of the room. When they got into his private quarters he sat her on the edge of his bed. "I can't do that, Captain. I can't just let you go. I need him back with us. If I don't get him back I will be an outcast among the Maquis. I couldn't do that."

"Does that justify what you're doing?"

"I have not, and will not hurt you. And if time permits, I'll even make sure your child is safe with you. But I can't let you go."

"I need to go home. I want to be back with my crew and my family. There's nothing you can do short of attacking my ship and destroying my crew. I trust you won't do that." Kathryn looked at him, her eyes following his every movement.

"You know I don't want to. Even Chakotay knows I don't want to. But I have to, Captain, don't you see? I'm under orders!" He paced back and forth. As he walked the ship jolted as a torpedo hit the aft engines. "What the - ?" He was cut off as another blast hit them. He ran out of the room and toward his command chair. "Is Voyager actually firing on us?" He yelled to his main gunner.

"No it's a Romulan Bird of Prey. They want Janeway!" The gunner responded.

"Give her to them! And hurry!" The woman Kathryn had met earlier screemed at Tiberius.

He shook his head. "I can't do that!"

"You're too kind! You should die for your negligence!" She jumped up and grabbed Kathryn's arm. She jerked her to the ground and started the transport activation sequence.

Tiberius pulled Kathryn off the ground and sat her in his chair. "Do something like that again and I'll kill you." He threatened quietly. "I will not turn a living breathing person over to an aggressor. Not even a Starfleet Officer." He slapped the woman and walked to the center of the bridge. "Return fire. Aim for shields and engines. Five shots than jump to warp." He ordered. Then he turned to

Kathryn. "Did she hurt you?"

Kathryn nodded, her arms crossed over her stomach and her eyes squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry, we don't have doctors but we can try to make you comfortable." He helped her up and walked her to his room. He laid her on his bed and covered her with blankets. "Would you like water?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

He left and returned shortly with a small glass. She drank the cool liquid and laid her head back down.

"What happened?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, I've never done this before. Why did you stop her from handing me over?"

"It's like murder to give someone to the Romulans. Besides, you're not so bad and I'd hate to see something happen to an innocent child."

"I appreciate your protection, Tiberius. And I would greatly appreciate your help right now." She winced in pain and squeezed the edge of the blanket.

A man leaned in. "They're following us."

"Romulans or Voyager?" Tiberius asked.

"Both."

"Great." He muttered. "Deal with it, I'm busy."

The man walked out and Tiberius turned to Kathryn. "I don't know what to do."

"Me neither." She confessed with a small smile. "I'm sure we can figure it out."

He nodded and propped her up against the wall. "Tell me what you've figured out so far."

"It's happening now!" She managed to say between gasps.

"Okay!" He announced. "Ummm... What do you want me to do?"

"Check to make sure nothing's wrong." She breathed.

"Check?" Tiberius swallowed. "Okay than!" He peeked under the blankets

quickly and then looked at her. "I think everything's fine."

She wiped her forehead on her sleeve and pressed her hand against her stomach. She could feel the pain building as she inhaled slowly.

A few minutes passed and a shot was felt as they were fired at yet again by the Romulan attackers.

"Tiberius?" Kathryn spoke.

"What is it?"

"The baby's coming now. You need to help it out."

Tiberius looked at her in shock. No one had ever had him do anything so personal before in his entire life. He wiped sweat from his own face and moved the blankets a bit. "Ummm... You do what your supposed to do and I'll try." He looked at Kathryn waiting somewhat patiently.

An incredible pain hit her and she pushed hard as she felt the baby coming out.

Tiberius, however, saw the baby. "Okay!" He said for about the fourth time since this all started. He put his hand on the baby's head and got a good hold. "Okay!" He said again.

She pushed again, this time crying.

Tiberius pulled the baby through until the head was all the way out. He closed his eyes and took a deep slow breath. He opened them again and looked down at the infant in his hand. Kathryn pushed again and he pulled the baby out further. A few more minutes and she pushed the baby the rest of the way out. Tiberius instinctively flipped the baby onto it's stomach and cleaned out it's mouth. "Don't know what made me do that." He mumbled as he gently laid the baby in Kathryn's arms. Tears poured down her cheeks and he tucked the blankets around her.

"I'll get you home." He promised and he walked out onto the bridge.

"Hail Voyager. Tell them to open fire on the Bird of Prey and we'll return their Captain." Tiberius leaned against his chair and watched Voyager turn and fire twelve Photon Torpedoes at the Romulans. After the thirteenth, the ship burst into pieces and faded away into a memory.

"Tiberius?" Chakotay's voice echoed over the comm. "My wife?"

"Prepare to dock with us, Chakotay. I'll bring her over myself."

Chakotay thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well. Voyager out."

The ships locked together and Tiberius walked through the airlock. "Beam her to sick bay, this is her exact location." Tiberius handed him a data pad and Chakotay handed it to an Ensign who entered the information into the computer. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"Take me to your sick bay and I'll tell you."

Chakotay nodded and led him down. When they got there, Kathryn was sitting up by herself in one of the beds. Chakotay ran over and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his arms and he stroked her hair. "Sssh... Everything's alright, baby, I'm right here. Everything's fine."

She pushed him back and pointed to the other side of the room where the doctor was standing. He held a little bundle in his arms and he was cooing to it. Chakotay walked over and held his hands out. The Doctor layed the baby in his arms and Chakotay smiled. He walked back over to Kathryn and sat next to her.

He kissed her and layed the baby in her arms. "You have a little boy,

Chakotay." She whispered. "And you have your old Maquis buddy to thank."

Chakotay looked at Tiberius who was smiling. "You helped her?"

Tiberius nodded. "Yes I did. I couldn't very well let her lay on the floor in agony could I, Chakotay? Come now, you know me better than that."

"You did always have some bent sort of kindness for people." Chakotay held his hand out.

Tiberius grasped it firmly.

Chakotay smiled. "I'll always remember this, Tiberius."

Tiberius turned and followed the security escort out.

Chakotay looked at Kathryn. "Name?"

"How about ... Ty?" Kathryn whispered softly.

"Perfect." Chakotay smiled at his wife and kissed her again.


End file.
